This invention relates generally to the field of osteogenic devices and, more particularly, to terminally sterilized osteogenic devices which are capable of inducing bone formation following implantation into a mammal.
Therapeutic devices, and more specifically, osteogenic devices, typically are sterilized prior to implantation in an intended recipient. Sterilization is required to ensure that the devices do not introduce potential pathogens, or other biologically infectious agents into the intended recipient. Osteogenic devices comprising an osteogenic protein in combination with an insoluble carrier material are useful for inducing bone formation at a preselected locus, e.g., at a site of a bone fracture, in a mammal. Heretofore, the carrier material and osteogenic protein typically have been sterilized separately and then combined to produce a sterile implantable device. This method, however, cannot guarantee the sterility of the resulting device.
The most desirable method for sterilizing a device comprising two or more components is by a process, referred to in the art as xe2x80x9cterminal sterilizationxe2x80x9d. By this process, the device is sterilized following formulation, i.e., after all the components have been combined with one another in the device. A variety of physical or chemical methods have been developed for use in terminal sterilization and include, for example, exposure to chemicals or heat, or exposure to ionizing or non-ionizing radiation. These methods, however, can have inherent problems.
For example, chemical reagents useful in chemical sterilization, or the reaction byproducts, can be harmful to the intended recipient. Accordingly, such chemicals must be removed prior to implantation of the devices. Ethylene oxide and formaldehyde are reagents commonly used as sterilization reagents. However, both are alkylating agents and therefore can modify and inactivate biologically active molecules. In addition, both of these chemicals are carcinogens and mutagens (Davis et al., (1973) xe2x80x9cMicrobiology, 2nd Ed.xe2x80x9d, Harper and Row, Publishers). Similarly, where the device requires a biologically active protein, exposing the device to elevated temperatures is not desirable because the proteins can be denatured and subsequently inactivated by exposure to heat. Although the sterilization of objects by exposure to ionizing and non-ionizing radiation obviates the necessity of adding potentially toxic chemicals, the radiation energy and/or its byproducts, including oxygen free radicals, are competent to modify protein conformation and so can damage or inactivate the protein, In addition, exposure of some medically important polymers, for example, as polyurethane or polymethylmethacrylate to gamma radiation can result in immediate and long term physical changes to the polymer.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a terminally sterilized osteogenic device which, when implanted at a preselected locus in a mammal, is capable of producing bone at the locus. Another object is to provide a general process for terminally sterilizing osteogenic devices without compromising the biological activity and/or biocompatibility of the device. Another object of the invention is to provide a method of inducing bone formation at a preselected locus in a mammal using a terminally sterilized device of the invention.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the description, drawings, and claims which follow.
It now has been discovered that a terminally sterilized therapeutic device, specifically an osteogenic device, comprising a biologically active protein, for example, an osteogenic protein, in combination with an insoluble carrier material, when sterilized by exposure to ionizing radiation is capable of inducing bone and/or cartilage formation when implanted into a mammal. The finding is unexpected as it is known that exposure of biologically active proteins to ionizing radiation can result in chemical modification and inactivation of the protein.
In its broadest aspect, the invention provides a terminally sterilized osteogenic device for implantation into a mammal which, when implanted into the mammal, induces bone and/or cartilage formation. The device is produced by the steps of (a) combining an insoluble carrier and a biologically active osteogenic protein to form an osteogenic device, and then (b) exposing the combination of step (a) to ionizing radiation under conditions to sterilize the device while maintaining biological activity of the osteogenic protein. The resulting sterile device is characterized in that it has been terminally sterilized but yet is capable of inducing bone and/or cartilage formation following implantation into the mammal.
The term, xe2x80x9csterilizationxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an act or process using either physical or chemical means for eliminating substantially all viable organisms, especially micro-organisms, viruses and other pathogens, associated with an osteogenic device. As used herein, sterilized devices are intended to include devices achieving a sterility assurance level of 10xe2x88x926, as determined by FDA (Federal Drug Administration) standards. The term, xe2x80x9cterminal sterilizationxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to the last step in the fabrication of the device of the invention wherein the insoluble carrier material is sterilized after being combined with the osteogenic protein. The term xe2x80x9cionizing radiationxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to particles or photons that have sufficient energy to produce ionization directly in their passage through a substance, e.g., the therapeutic device contemplated herein.
The term, xe2x80x9costeogenic devicexe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to any device having the ability, when implanted into a mammal, to induce bone formation. The device described herein also is competent to induce articular cartilage formation when implanted at an avascular site in a mammal, such as at the surface of subchondral bone in a synovial joint environment. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbonexe2x80x9d refers to a calcified (mineralized) connective tissue primarily comprising a composite of deposited calcium and phosphate in the form of hydroxyapatite collagen (predominantly Type I collagen) and bone cells, such as osteoblasts, osteocytes and osteoclasts, as well as to the bone marrow tissue which forms in the interior of true endochondral bone.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccartilagexe2x80x9d refers to a type of connective tissue that contains chondrocytes embedded in an extracellular network comprising fibrils of collagen (predominantly Type II collagen along with other minor types, e.g. Types IX and XI), various proteoglycans (e.g., chondroitin sulfate, keratan sulfate, and dermatan sulfate proteoglycans), other proteins, and water. xe2x80x9cArticular cartilagexe2x80x9d refers to hyaline or articular cartilage, an avascular, non-mineralized tissue which covers the articulating surfaces of bones in joints and allows movement in joints without direct bone-to-bone contact, and thereby prevents wearing down and damage to opposing bone surfaces. Most normal healthy articular cartilage is referred to as xe2x80x9chyaline,xe2x80x9d i.e., having a characteristic frosted glass appearance. Under physiological conditions, articular cartilage tissue rests on the underlying mineralized bone surface, the subchondral bone, which contains highly vascularized ossicles. These highly vascularized ossicles can provide diffusible nutrients to the overlying cartilage, but not mesenchymal stem cells.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9costeogenic proteinxe2x80x9d is understood to mean any protein capable of producing, when implanted into a mammal, a developmental cascade of cellular events resulting in endochondral bone formation. The developmental cascade occurring during endochondral bone differentiation consists of chemotaxis of mesenchymal cells, proliferation of progenitor cells into chondrocytes and osteoblasts, differentiation of cartilage, vascular invasion, bone formation, remodeling, and finally marrow differentiation. True osteogenic factors capable of inducing the above-described cascade of events that result in endochondral bone formation have now been identified, isolated, and cloned. These proteins, which occur in nature as disulfide-bonded dimeric proteins, are referred to in the art as xe2x80x9costeogenicxe2x80x9d proteins, xe2x80x9costeoinductivexe2x80x9d proteins, and xe2x80x9cbone morphogeneticxe2x80x9d proteins. Osteogenic protein can be, for example, any of the known bone morphogenetic proteins and/or equivalents thereof described herein and/or in the art and includes naturally sourced material, recombinant material, and any material otherwise produced which is capable of inducing tissue morphogenesis. Osteogenic protein as defined herein also is competent to induce articular cartilage formation at an appropriate in vivo avascular locus.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccarrier materialxe2x80x9d is understood to mean a material having interstices for the attachment, proliferation, and differentiation of infiltrating cells. It is biodegradable in vivo and it is biocompatible. That is, it is sufficiently free of antigenic stimuli which can result in graft rejection. Preferably, the carrier comprises insoluble material and further is formulated to have a shape and dimension when implanted which substantially mimics that of the replacement bone or cartilage tissue desired. The carrier further can comprise residues specific for the tissue to be replaced and/or derived from the same tissue type.
In a preferred embodiment, the weight ratio of osteogenic protein to carrier material preferably is within the range from about 1:1 to about 1:250,000 (e.g., from about 1 mg protein: 1 mg carrier to about 4 ng protein: 1 mg carrier) and most preferably in the range from about 1:40 to about 1:50,000 (e.g., from about 25 xcexcg protein: 1 mg of carrier to about 20 ng protein: 1 mg carrier).
In one embodiment, the ionizing radiation is an electron beam. In another embodiment, gamma radiation is the preferred source of ionizing radiation. It is contemplated that any conventional gamma ray or electron beam-producing device may be used in the practice of the invention. Furthermore, the preferred dosage of ionizing radiation is provided within the range of about 0.5 to about 4.0 megarads, and most preferably within the range of about 2.0 to about 3.5 megarads, which are doses sufficient to produce the FDA required sterility assurance level of 10xe2x88x926 for the devices described herein. The dosages required for obtaining a sterility assurance level of 10xe2x88x926 for a particular device, however, can be determined from the xe2x80x9cAssociation for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation Guidelinesxe2x80x9d published in 1992, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In another embodiment, the insoluble carrier material comprises porous material which further can be particulate. The pores preferably have dimensions that are sufficient to permit the entry and subsequent differentiation and proliferation of migratory progenitor cells in the matrices. Alternatively, the insoluble carrier material can be fabricated by closely packing the particulate material into a shape suitable for an intended use in vivo, for example, in spanning bone defects. The porous particles or packed particles preferably have a particle size within the range of about 70 to about 850 microns and most preferably within the range of about 125 to about 450 microns. In another embodiment, the carrier material is formulated as part of an articular cartilage device. The device can be formed from devitalized cartilage tissue, or other inert, non-mineralized matrix material and osteogenic protein, and the device laid on the subchondral bone surface as a sheet. Alternatively, a formulated device can be pulverized or otherwise mechanically abraded to produce particles which can be formulated into a paste or gel as described herein for application to the bone surface.
The insoluble carrier material can comprise a non-protein-based polymer, for example, a synthetic polymer comprising polylactic acid, polybutyric acid, polyglycolic acid, and/or mixtures thereof; and/or one or more naturally derived molecules, for example, hydroxyapatite, tricalcium phosphate, collagen and mixtures thereof. Collagen currently is a preferred carrier material. A person of ordinary level of skill in the art, by judicious choice of natural and/or synthetic materials, can generate polymeric matrices that have the desired in vivo physical and chemical properties. For example, autologous collagen can be mixed with synthetic polymers, including copolymers, to produce a matrix having an enhanced in vivo biodegradation rate, and/or to improve the preferred handling qualities which make the device of the invention more easy to manipulate during implantation. For example, particulate collagen-containing devices can be combined with one or more components which serve to bind the particles into a paste-like or gel-like substance. Binding materials well characterized in the art include, for example, carboxymethylcellulose, glycerol, polyethylene-glycol and the like. Alternatively, the device can comprise osteogenic protein dispersed in a synthetic matrix which provides the desired physical properties.
The osteogenic protein useful in the methods and devices of the invention, whether naturally-occurring or synthetically prepared, is capable of inducing recruitment of accessible progenitor cells and stimulating their proliferation, inducing differentiation into chondrocytes and osteoblasts, and further inducing differentiation of intermediate cartilage, vascularization, bone formation, remodeling, and finally marrow differentiation when implanted in a mammal. The protein also is competent to induce new articular cartilage tissue formation on a subchondral bone surface, when provided in an appropriate local environment.
Preferred osteogenic proteins include, for example, homo- or heterodimers of OP-1, OP-2, BMP-2, BMP-3, BMP-4, BMP-5, BMP-6 or functional equivalents thereof. These proteins are referred to in the art as members of the xe2x80x9cVg/dppxe2x80x9d protein subfamily of the TGF-xcex2 super gene family.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for inducing bone formation and/or articular cartilage formation in a mammal. The method comprises the steps of (a) implanting at a pre-selected locus in the mammal a terminally sterilized device of the invention and (b) permitting the device to induce the appropriate tissue formation at the preselected locus.
In another aspect, the invention provides a general procedure for producing a terminally sterilized osteogenic device suitable for implantation into a mammal. The method comprises the steps of (a) providing a biologically active osteogenic protein; (b) combining the osteogenic protein with an insoluble carrier material; and (c) exposing the combination to ionizing radiation in an amount sufficient to terminally sterilize the combination while maintaining biological activity of the protein. The process is rapid, gentle and is performed using conventional irradiation devices. The invention contemplates both the sterilization process and the sterilized products produced by the method.